As a member institution of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (SECSG) since 1971, we request support for continued participation in cooperative clinical trials. Such studies include Phase II trials which are primarily disease-oriented, especially in the signal tumors, and Phase III trials consisting of randomized comparisons of two or more treatment plans. The present thrust of group efforts toward multimodality and adjuvant studies (chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery and immunotherapy) is facilitated by interaction between the radiation therapy, surgery, and immunotherapy committees and the disease-oriented committees. A recently formed pathology committee will facilitate establishment of uniform diagnostic criteria among member institutions through workshops and review of case material, and participation of interested pathologists in protocol design. Our participation is based on an accession of approximately 80-100 evaluable patients/year on protocol studies through the efforts of a team of physicians and nurses with competence in medical, radiation, and surgical oncology, and including pathologists with expertise in oncologic pathology (staging, classification, ultrastructure). Our capabilities as a member of the SECSG are enhanced by institutional core resources (cytochemistry, cytogenetics, electron microscopy) and by relevant basic and applied research programs of our Department of Medical Biology which include control of cellular proliferation, coagulation, and humoral and cellular immunology. Our clinical and research interests will focus on studies of lung cancer and multiple myeloma and include the further development of our biomarker program. Our continued interest in the psychosocial aspects of cancer in relation to treatment protocols has led us to establish a psychosocial clinic for cancer patients. Participation in SECSG activities provides us a continuing opportunity to serve in East Tennessee as a clinical cancer program which demonstrates a multi-disciplinary approach to staging, treatment, and rehabilitation, and as a resource for the continuing education of physicians, nurses and allied health personnel in the principles of "total care" of the cancer patient.